draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Canvas (Llharry)
Overview Canvas is her own masterpiece, a work of art perfected over untold years. From a childhood she can only faintly remember, to the guardian that wields herself as a weapon, her journey has been long. While she may seem like small fry to most warriors, Her understanding of both psychological and physical warfare can make her a living nightmare to behold, should her whims take her that way. Detail Canvas treats her body like the pages of a grimoire, inscribing runes onto every available space, and when covered, simply turning the page with one of the many parts of the complex rune across her back and shoulders. When in company, She is usually little more than a mild annoyance, Causing trouble with her constantly changing body, replicating the likenesses of others and putting their forms to less-than-acceptable uses. When angered, She can show off her training in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. With this, she might not seem to be all that threatening to the various magical assailents of the realms, but when required she can twist her form in eldritch ways to become the most horrifying combinations of monsters and nightmares, with killing potential to match. Personality Childish when bored, Mature when in the Family's company, she can vary from an annoyance to a shoulder to cry on, Or simply see herself as the weapon the Ha'ien wields, should the Ha'ien require. Background Her education into the use of the arcane started when she was very young. Never too good at using raw mana, she focused her interest on runes. Early in her childhood, she began to use herself as her notebook, Being constantly available and never out of reach. She quickly began to morph her physique to make herself more capable of various tasks, and learned more runes to that effect. Seeing potential, she began to explore, copying and creating the various setups she uses to this day, wandering through the woods of the Nachtver occupied land's she lived in to find more primal creatures to copy. She realised in her teen years that her abilities could not only be used to copy animals, but people too. Her ventures started small at first, gaining the typical Nachtver ears and tail to pass through checkpoints unimpeded. As guards began to recognize her comparatively tanned skin tone, she would change that to match the snow-white of the Nachtver. Such adaptions continued until she began to copy people she saw in the street. The process was slow at first, Before she learned how to create hallucinations with runes. She quickly adapted this to create a suite of settings with which to modify her body. It started simply at first; Skin tone, Hair length, Weight. Over the years, it became completely comprehensive, down to the width of individual eyelashes if necessary. By 16 she could completely replicate and store as a series of runes the exact likeness of any individual, given a day or two. By 17, this time was reduced to a few minutes. These abilities lead her to seek out the likenesses of various people, Swapping whenever the current perception of beauty did. After many a year, she decided to head home, and change back into herself Only, She found she couldn't She'd swapped from likeness to likeness, always beautiful and in demand, but never reverted to herself. As such, she'd forgotten what she looked like, Or even what race she was. In rage and depression, she wandered into the forest, experimenting with morphs she'd never tried before, and rapidly went wrong. Her own body unable to give enough material for some of the wilder transformations, she began to drink the blood of those she came across, finding it a stable source of iron, flesh and energy. Rumors in local towns spread like wildfire, A creature of iron, with skeletal wings and spines covering it's body. Hunters would be cut down and left unrecognizable. Upon hearing of such rumors, The head of the Yeixrai Family became interested in Canvas's existence. She sent hunters, which were quickly found dead, before heading out herself. What happened in their encounter is not known, aside from that Yeixra-Ha'ien dragged the little that remained of Canvas from the woods, wings broken and iron-strengthen skin bent and hanging from her form. Yeixra-Ha'ien had little more than Canvas's blood on her however, Not a single torn thread on her clothes, never mind wounds. Not much was known of Canvas from that time, until she re-appeared a few years ago, Assigned as a guardian of Lauriana Yeixra, An adopted member of the Yeixra family. She accompanied Lauriana on her journey to the Draconis realms, with the intention of having Laura stay in the newly established complex built by the Yeixras, As a house-sitter until the Ha'ien moved there. Unfortunately, Lauriana was side tracked by a rather large deposit of gold located near the Hono establishment, and Canvas was dragged along with her. Category:Character Category:Fantasy Category:Family - Yeixrai